Promise Me
by Ghost of a Watchman
Summary: The things we do for love. We take chances. Keep secrets. Start wars. Fight to the death. We may at times break promises… but more importantly we keep them. (The story of Lyanna Stark's love and family; A Drabble Series)
1. The Tournament's Beauty

****Disclaimer****

I do not own Game of Thrones or any of the characters from George R. R. Martin's beloved universe. Also please be advised the following chapters may contain **spoilers**.

* * *

 **The Tournament's Beauty**

The tourney champion removed his helmet revealing a head of silver hair which fell across his face. Instantaneously the crowd at Harrenhal roared, cheering for their victorious prince, Rhaegar Targaryen.

In the stands a young woman, Lyanna Stark, softly clapped her hands along with the rest of the audience. She gazed across at the champion in his ruby encrusted armor only to find his eyes already locked on hers.

Swiftly yet steadily Rhaegar rode past his wife, Elia Martell. He rode past his wife and everyone around fell silent. No one understood. At least not until Rhaegar placed a crown of winter roses, blue as frost, in the lap of Lyanna Stark.


	2. The Silver Haired Minstrel

**The Silver Haired Minstrel**

Rhaegar loved to sing. He would often perform in the streets to see how much money he could make. He would sing. The crowd would listen. And his friend, Barristan Selmy, would collect the money.

On one particular evening Rhaegar sang and Lyanna was there. She smiled with the audience, laughed as they threw him coins. And at the end of the day Rhaegar and Barristan took the money to a tavern and drank. Lyanna rolled her eyes and walked away.

The next day Rhaegar sang again. This time Lyanna didn't care to watch. When the singing ended Rhaegar gave the money to a poor minstrel sitting alone nearby. Lyanna noticed. She smiled at the lonely minstrel as he cried blissfully thanking the generous prince.

Day after day Rhaegar sang in the streets waiting for her. On the sixth day when his sweet songs finally came to an end Lyanna tossed him a coin. Rhaegar delivered the money to an orphanage in Flea Bottom. Secretly Lyanna followed and for the first time she smiled directly at Rhaegar. Rhaegar couldn't help but smile back.


	3. The Wolf and the Dragon

**The Wolf and the Dragon**

Her father was a wolf. His father was a dragon.

She was betrothed to Robert of house Baratheon. He was married to Elia Martell.

Yet somehow none of it mattered. When Lyanna finally spoke to Rhaegar the seven kingdoms disappeared in an instant. The rest of the world ceased to exist. They had found one another. That was all.


	4. The Horse Rider's Escape

**The Horse Rider's Escape**

Lyanna loved riding horses. That steadfast girl with the winter roses.

She once rode for three nights and two days without stopping.

Unfortunately no one knew of this. There wasn't a single soul who heard her ride out in the middle of the night. Perhaps if someone did, she could have been stopped. Perhaps she might have stayed behind. Perhaps she would not have broken her vow. Perhaps…


	5. The Seeds of Rebellion

**The Seeds of Rebellion**

Lyanna Stark was a great many things. Intelligent, passionate, strong willed. But these aren't the titles the world remembers her for.

She was the _hostage_. At least that's what her family concluded when she went missing.

She was the _victim_. As her betrothed, Robert Baratheon, spread through the seven kingdoms, believing she had been imprisoned and raped.

She was _loved_. This is what the Targaryens claimed when one of their own had taken the girl away.

In the end the name Lyanna only stood for one thing. _War_.


	6. The Blood Covered Rubies

**The Blood Covered Rubies**

The two men bravely fought one another. Not for honor. Not for glory. But for her.

Rhaegar wielded his sword effortlessly while Robert swung his war hammer fiercely. In the end Robert's hammer crushed against ruby encrusted armor in one final sturdy blow.

The river turned red as the spilt blood and precious gems trickled into it.

Everyone noticed the river. But no one noticed Rhaegar die with Lyanna's name on his lips.


	7. The Tower of Joy

**The Tower of Joy**

Leaving behind the frosts of winter the noble brother, Eddard Stark, set out for Dorne. And after all his searching, finally he was brought to a tower. The Tower of Joy.

Most regrettably and contrary to its name Eddard found no joy inside the high tower. Instead he found a baby under a blanket of rose petals and his sister lying in a bed of blood.


	8. The Promise

**The Promise**

"Promise me you'll take care of Jon. Promise me you'll protect him."

Eddard listened to his sister's plea; overcome by her tears, the scent of roses and blood.

"Promise me, Ned." What little strength she had left drained from Lyanna's voice. The fever was winning.

At last Eddard gave his word and in her final moments, peace replaced fear in Lyanna's eyes.

Lifting Lyanna's head Eddard held her close. Alone he cried as his sister died in his arms.


	9. The Dead Crow

**Epilogue (Part 1/3): The Dead Crow**

A red eyed wolf howls in the night. The former Lord Commander of the Night's Watch lies atop a wooden pyre set aflame.

So many sought out to protect this young man. Since infancy he was sheltered by his uncle Eddard from all the cruelties of this world. The promise was kept…And the truth about the boy was taken to Eddard's grave.

Jon was grown but on his own. No one left to ensure his protection. Only the red eyed wolf.

And now here he lies. Slain by his sworn brothers and taken hold by fire.

The traitorous few hide their faces, as the fire roars to life, embers filling the air with sparks of light. In its own way the fire speaks out, flickering around the pyre and scorching its surroundings.

Hidden by shadows a red woman waits. Warily she looks into the flames and sees the truth. She remains still. And as everyone else abandons the pyre, she stays. She stays until every last ember has completely died out.

But the fire leaves something behind. Completely unscathed by the flames lies a man covered in ash. However, the red woman is not surprised. In fact it's just as the fire told her.

 _Fire cannot kill a dragon._


	10. The Witch and the Onion Knight

**Epilogue (Part 2/3): The Witch and the Onion Knight**

They hide the body well. Wrapping him up in fur and cloth, they strap him to the fastest horse they can find.

Both Davos and Melisandre realize they cannot stay here. The Wall is no place for a red fire priestess or a man dubbed the Onion Knight. Though they may not agree on much, one thing is certain. Jon Snow must be saved.

This was no trick of the mind. This was not chance or mere coincidence. A man was placed in the fire and the same man came out again, without burns or even the slightest trace of redness. "This man has been chosen," Melisandre proclaims fastening her red cloak. "The Lord of Light has claimed Jon Snow as his champion. And it is up to us to bring him back."

Without another word Davos and Melisandre take the body and the horses, riding off into the shadows. _For the night is dark and full of terrors, but the fire burns them all away._


	11. The Dragon

**Epilogue (Part 3/3): The Dragon**

Jon Snow is dead. The wolf is gone. His watch has ended…

...However, the dragon's watch has yet to begin.

In silence Melisandre and Davos wait staring at the young man's lifeless body.

At first nothing.

Then something…

A finger twitches. A breath is drawn. Eyes grow wide.

Jon Targaryen awakens. And in that moment the world stands still.

 ** _Winter is coming_** with both **_fire and blood_**.


End file.
